


One Night, Twenty Weeks

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Horniness, Horny Mary, Infidelity, It's John's fault though, Molly knows what she's doing, Nipple Piercings, POV Mary Morstan, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a problem.  Molly helps her out.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ever since her second trimester had started—which was just about the time John had stopped speaking to her, coincidentally—she had been walking around in a state of near-constant arousal.  It was driving her insane. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night, Twenty Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February because Mary needs some love, too.

Mary swallowed and rang the bell. She knew she hadn't misunderstood Molly's invitation, but she was still nervous. She'd never done this sort of thing before, not with a woman, no, but even more importantly, she'd never cheated on John. She still didn't even want to, not really, but once he found out what she'd done to Sherlock he'd made it pretty clear he wasn't going to touch her, or even look at her, if he could help it; she was sure he would've kicked her out if she hadn't been carrying his child.

But carrying his child: she'd read all the pregnancy books and chatted online with other expectant mums—for God's sake, she was a nurse—but she still hadn't realized how horny she would be at this stage in the pregnancy. Ever since her second trimester had started—which was just about the time John had stopped speaking to her, coincidentally—she had been walking around in a state of near-constant arousal. It was driving her insane. She masturbated every morning and every night, and several times she'd had to lock herself in the staff loo on her lunch break at work. She got off loudly at home when she knew John could hear her; he turned up the telly. She did it quietly in the shower, letting the hot water wash away tears as she came, upset that John wouldn't have her and also so uncomfortably raw that her orgasm only served as temporary relief, not as actual pleasure. Nothing helped for long; she still wanted more.

So. Sherlock was still in hospital, and she tried talking to him, hoping he could convince John to take her back—angry sex would be fine! Sherlock was sympathetic and Mary felt even worse about shooting him. She kept visiting him even when it became clear he wouldn't be able to change John's mind; at least he could distract her for a little while, even if it wasn't with sex. Which was really, really all she wanted.

And then yesterday she'd bumped into Molly on the way out of his hospital room. Somehow, her frustration with this unexpected side effect of pregnancy had found its way into the conversation. Molly's eyes had brightened; she'd repeated her story of her break-up with Tom, and then told Mary to stop by anytime. A small, warm hand on her arm and then Molly slipped by her, repeating, "Anytime. My shift tomorrow ends at four."

And now it was gone 5:30, and Mary stood on Molly's stoop and she was holding a bag of take-away, salty and greasy and warm, and she'd eaten most of the chips in the car, and Molly answered the door wearing a thin cotton dressing gown over a t-shirt and yoga bottoms, her hair still in a ponytail. Mary practically threw herself at her.

Molly stepped back to let her in, a huge grin gracing her makeup-free face. "Sorry. I wasn't sure if you would come, and I don't like to leave my work clothes on at home. Blood and dead people and stuff."

Mary nodded and stepped out of her shoes, leaving them arranged in a neat line next to Molly's by the front door. There possibly were traces of a five-year-old's vomit on the shoes, but she hadn't wanted to go home to change and risk facing John. She did not want to do this to him, but her body was telling her she had no choice. 

They didn't eat the take-away; Mary sneaked a couple of breath mints out of her handbag and followed Molly into her bedroom. Her knickers were already wet; she could feel them sticking to her with each step she took, but she was suddenly so nervous that she thought she might be sick. She'd only had minor bouts of morning sickness, and not in over a month; now was not the time for it to have returned. Why had she eaten all those chips?

Molly closed the bedroom door and turned on a small lamp next to the bed, then said, "Don't feel like you have to do this just because you're here. We can watch a film or something instead, drink wine and bitch about men."

Mary inhaled and straightened up, pressed her hand against the firm bulge of her stomach. "I—I don't know if I want to do it, but I have to do something. Everything's gone wrong just when it's supposed to be right and I'm falling apart and all I want is someone to touch me." This wasn't fair to Molly, was it? Mary looked her over carefully, then glanced around the room. Sherlock wasn't the only one who was good at deductions. Molly really didn't mind that Mary was just here to satisfy a need. She'd broken it off with her fiancé a couple months ago; they'd been having quite a lot of sex and Molly missed it. She only dated men, but she'd been with other women. Mary wouldn't be the first. She tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath, willing her nerves away. "I've never done this before," she said.

"I know," Molly said, her voice light and friendly. "Don't worry. I'll go slow if you want. Are you sure, though—about John, I mean? I don't want to come between you two."

Mary shrugged. "There's nothing to come between. He's—I don't know. I don't think it could possibly make him any more angry with me."

Molly stared at her, and then reached to pull the ponytail out of her hair, shaking her head to let the long, straight locks fall around her face. "I'm done with knowing people's secrets, you know. So I don't want to know what's going on between the two of you. Or the three of you, whatever." She held up a hand to stop Mary from protesting. "Don't tell me anything. You are horny and alone and I have never been with a pregnant woman before and I have a drawer full of sex toys if that's what you want, or it can just be me. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

Mary had no idea what she was comfortable with. She knew what she was uncomfortable with: wet knickers and her work clothes that were getting to be too tight even though she always opted for baggy styles. She was going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon; she wondered if Molly would want to come with her, since Janine was also now not speaking to her and she could use a friend.

Molly stepped toward her and untied her dressing gown. "Okay, I'm just going to start, and you're going to tell me to stop if you need me to, all right?" She tossed the gown onto a chair and put her hands up on Mary's shoulders. "All right?"

Mary nodded. "Please." Letting someone else take control was not her usual method of operation but it did appeal right now. She let her stance soften a bit and Molly slid her fingers to the placket of her blouse. She unfastened all of Mary's buttons, not pausing in between, just opening the blouse with methodical practice. Mary's breasts were straining at her bra cups—something else she needed to buy. She'd been big enough before, and she wasn't sure she liked her new size, though it was sure to increase even more.

Molly's hands returned to Mary's shoulders and she grinned, clearly eyeing her chest. She touched a bit of the flesh that flowed over the edge of one of the cups. "I didn't know you'd be bigger already. You're what, four months?"

"Twenty weeks," Mary told her. Molly's fingers were cool and soft. Her touch felt foreign for about two seconds and then it felt like Mary wanted more. She reached up behind herself to unfasten the bra's clasp.

Molly slipped her hands under the cups, stroked once over each nipple, firm and sure, and Mary shivered. She'd known that her breasts would get bigger while pregnant, but no one had ever mentioned how much more sensitive they would become. That wasn't something covered in any nursing textbook. 

Molly opened her mouth as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and tilted her chin up a bit instead. Mary met her lips, hoping the mints had covered the taste of greasy take-away and the coffee she was supposed to have cut out of her diet.

It was hardly any different from kissing a man—from kissing John—he was only a little bit taller, although Molly's face was smooth, and—.

Mary pulled away. "I can't."

Molly's shoulders sank, but she kept her voice even. "Okay. We can stop."

"No. I don't want to stop. Just—kissing. I don't want to kiss."

Molly tilted her head questioningly and then shrugged. "All right." She pulled her own t-shirt over her head in one smooth movement and Mary caught her breath. Molly wasn't wearing a bra and she had a ring in each nipple, silver hoops that pierced the tips and circled down to rest just at the bottom of her areolae. That—that was different enough from John that it shouldn't be a problem. She reached out and touched one of the rings, hesitant and gentle.

"It's all right. You can pull," Molly said. "They're meant to be pulled." She tugged on the ring in her left nipple and made a high-pitched noise in her throat.

Mary squirmed. The room was suddenly too warm and her clothes were too heavy, meant for the air conditioning at work and not the close heat of Molly's bedroom. She glanced once more at Molly's face and decided she didn't need to ask permission. She could do as she liked. 

She let her blouse fall to the floor behind her and dropped the bra on top of it. Nipple rings. She'd seen them on kids at the clinic but never thought she'd be with someone who had them. John with nipple rings . . . she made herself stop. If he decided to take her back again someday, then she would tell him about being here with Molly. Until then, it was as if they were not even married, and she wasn't going to let him keep her from this.

Molly nodded and took Mary by the arm, led her the few steps across the room to the bed. "There's plenty to do without kissing," she said, and pulled open the drawer of her nightstand. 

Colorful. Everything was so colorful. Plastic and silicone and metal and glass, even fake fur dyed in unnatural animal patterns. Mary thought she was good at sizing people up but she would never in a million years have guessed that Molly had a drawer like this.

Molly sat down on the bed and twisted her hands together sheepishly. "I might have a shopping problem," she said. "But you can buy all this stuff online, and there are always good deals, and sometimes they'll send a bonus toy if you spend a certain amount."

Mary tried not to laugh, but couldn't stop herself. After a moment, Molly laughed, too, and Mary sat down next to her on the bed. She really, really needed to get her trousers and knickers off soon.

She peered into the drawer, stuck her hand in to rummage around. "What do you recommend?" 

Molly brought her knees up to sit cross-legged on the bed. "Depends. Have you used any toys before?"

"Some." Mary lifted a small purple vibrator. She had one like it at home. She'd burned the motor out in it last week. She let it fall back into the drawer. She wanted another person to get her off, not a toy.

Molly watched her and then stretched out on the bed on her side, patted the mattress next to her. Mary laid down facing her. "May I?" Molly asked, and then placed her right hand on Mary's belly. 

There were so many levels of self-consciousness here, Mary didn't even know what to feel most awkward about. She was in bed with another woman, naked to the waist, and Molly had her hand on top of the thin rolls of fat that Mary hadn't been able to avoid since she hit her mid-thirties. But underneath the rolls her belly had grown, rounded but not with fat, taut and firm. She ran her own hand over her stomach and made a soft noise; she needed more of Molly's hands on her skin. 

Molly complied, stroking her hands up and down Mary's front, playing with her sensitive nipples but returning to her belly again and again. "Sorry," she said, when she noticed Mary watching. "I've just never touched anyone who was pregnant like this. Not anyone alive, at least," she added, and then flushed bright red. "Sorry, I'm so sorry! I always ruin the mood!"

Mary giggled. "My mood is not ruined." She shifted her hips, angling toward Molly. "My mood is still horny. Do you mind?" She didn't wait for an answer, just unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers and wriggled her way out of them. 

Molly grinned, looking down at Mary's knickers. They didn't match her now-discarded bra, but they were one of the sexier pairs she owned. Mostly because their bikini style was the only type that currently fit her, still resting easily beneath her growing belly. 

"You really are horny, aren't you?" Molly slid both her hands lower, catching at the elastic waistband with the thin fingers of one while the other slipped over the wet fabric between Mary's legs.

Mary swallowed and nodded, feeling herself ratchet past horny at the brush of Molly's hand. Molly took her hand away and put it on Mary's hip, instead, pulling herself a little closer. "Take them off, all right? I want to see you."

Mary paused just a moment, but she was committed and oh, how she wanted this. She pushed down the knickers; Molly rolled away to avoid Mary's knee as she kicked them off all the way. She wasn't even sure what they were going to do, but she trusted Molly enough to let her do it. 

"On your back, I think." Molly's voice was throaty but kind. Mary rolled to her back, pushing an extra pillow out of the way. Molly grazed her hand through the thatch of dark, untrimmed hair between Mary's legs. She pinched her first two fingers against her thumb and pulled lightly at a tuft of hair; Mary felt the tug but it wasn't painful. When Molly moved her fingers away they were trailing a clear string of fluid; she raised her hand to her mouth and licked. Mary gasped out a long vowel sound and Molly crawled closer and lower down the bed. She settled one hand on Mary's thigh and used the other to absently play with one of her nipple rings while staring between Mary's legs. 

Molly stared for long enough and with enough intensity that Mary started to get self-conscious again. She sat up and closed her legs a bit, which pulled Molly's attention away. 

"Sorry." Molly pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I was just—. You're so engorged. It looks uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

"It is uncomfortable," Mary admitted. The engorgement wasn't from being in bed with Molly, erotic as that was. She'd been walking around like this all the time lately; some of her cheaper cotton knickers rubbed so roughly it made her eyes water by the end of the day.

"All right," Molly said. "Here's what we're going to do. You're not allergic to anything, are you? Easily irritated by any type of lubricant?"

"No. Not normally. But—" She gestured down at herself, the irritation she'd been experiencing clear enough.

Molly nodded and then pulled open the drawer on the other side of the bed. It was full of tubes, packets and jars. She selected one, checked the label, and then shoved the drawer closed. "Just spread your legs and lean back," she told Mary, situating herself between Mary's knees. "This should be soothing."

Molly pumped out a dollop of gel onto her fingers and then stroked it over Mary, covering her entire vulva from front to back. It was soothing, cool and slick; she braced for a tingle, which she remembered from one product she'd tried before, but nothing happened. She exhaled and relaxed back against the pillow, letting her eyes fall closed.

"So," Molly said, and shifted on her knees between Mary's open legs. "I am definitely going to lick you." Mary's eyes shot open and Molly met her gaze unabashedly. "I think that's the most gentle way to get off, and I'm pretty sure you've been rubbing yourself a lot lately, so you've had enough of that. But I also want to try . . . ." She bent awkwardly over Mary's left leg to reach for something in the first drawer. "Yes. Here it is. Glass. Nice and cool."

Molly slid the neon blue dildo back and forth in her hand a couple of times, spreading the bit of lubricant still on her fingers over the tip. Mary had never had glass inside her before; it was long, but not too thick, and from the way Molly handled it, it had a solid heft to its weight. One end was topped with a ball, but Molly had lubricated the other side, which was thinner and shaped more like a bulb. 

Molly squirted a little more of the soothing lubricant onto the toy. "You're certainly wet enough, but I just don't want to irritate you any more. Here." She lowered the dildo to Mary's lips, pushing it just slightly inside, and Mary lifted her hips at the sensation, cold and harder than anything she'd felt before. But Molly was gentle; she didn't thrust it in and out, just pressed it inside and up, leaving Mary to move herself around it. "How's that?"

Mary moaned and bucked up against the toy. Molly chuckled. "All right, then. I'll just leave this here while I . . . ." She dropped down onto her stomach, one elbow pressing against Mary's inner thigh, one hand stroking back up to settle on Mary's stomach, which was flat now that she was on her back. Molly caressed the few stray hairs that ran up to her belly button, following the barely visible linea nigra that was just starting to appear. Mary shivered and arched her back; the dildo shifted inside her.

Molly licked her lips and swallowed, then lowered her head to Mary. Oh. Oh. Molly's tongue was pointed and not too wet and she used it to immediately start tracing circles around Mary's clit. It didn't provide as much pressure or friction as a finger, but Molly was right; she had been rubbing herself a lot lately.

Molly's fingers moved again to tangle in her pubic hair and Mary panted and moved against her mouth, short, twisting thrusts as she tried to maximize the sensation. She reached down between her body and Molly's and wrapped her hand around the end of the dildo, holding it still so the glass pressed against the front of her vagina each time she lowered her hips. 

"Molly. Molly." She needed to get her attention. Molly paused and flicked her eyes up to Mary's face and Mary said, "I want it to last but I don't think I can."

Molly nodded. "Okay, just." She scooted back and climbed off the bed; Mary hadn't realized how warm she was until fresh air replaced Molly's body. She breathed out through her mouth and tried to calm herself down enough to last a few more minutes. 

Molly dug through the drawer full of toys for a moment before coming away with a small, two-pronged vibrator. She was still wearing her yoga bottoms, and she didn't take them off now, just slipped the vibrator inside. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted herself, then Mary heard the vibrator's motor buzz to life and Molly arched her back and sighed. "Okay, sorry. Ready now." She climbed back on the bed, moving carefully, and fitted herself between Mary's legs again, pressing her own hips flat against the mattress with another sigh.

Molly returned to what she had been doing, only rougher now, licking and sucking with less rhythm and more force than before. Mary loved it; there was a lingering sense of soreness but the new waves of pleasure she felt with each movement pushed any other concern from her mind. She raised her left hand up to squeeze her own breasts and twist at her nipples; below her, Molly did the same, each pull at the rings making her groan and move faster. 

Mary reached down and wrapped a long, thick strand of Molly's hair around her fingers, traced the shell of her ear with a thumbnail. Molly gasped and Mary thrust her pelvis up against her face, spread her fingers over the back of Molly's head and held her there. Just. Just—. She whimpered and tried to hold herself still as her whole body convulsed, spasm after spasm arcing through her. The dildo slid out, her body rejecting it once its goal was achieved; Molly pushed it out of the way and trailed gentle fingers over Mary's still shuddering body. Mary shivered and told herself not to cry. Why—. She tried to breathe, had to open her mouth to do so. Why did everything feel so much better when another person was involved?

Molly sat up between Mary's legs and Mary remembered her manners. "Do you want—? Let me." She lifted a heavy hand from the bed in invitation. 

Molly shook her head. "I'm. Just let me." She moved awkwardly over Mary's legs and dropped facedown next to her, head turned to Mary but eyes closed. She left one hand between her own legs and brought the other up, cupping Mary's breast with long, slick fingers. Mary watched her as Molly barely moved, just a small shift in her hips and one clench of Mary's breast, her face a grimace that slowly relaxed into a smile. 

Molly opened her eyes and Mary smiled back at her. They lay like that for a while, Mary blissfully thinking of nothing other than the warmth that coursed through her and the small cramp that had formed in her right foot. She wiggled her toes to disperse it.

Molly moved her hand over to Mary's arm, stroking her just above the elbow. "You've got goosebumps," she said. "Do you want to use my shower?"

"No, I should just go home," Mary answered. John would be there, but . . . . She shrugged the thought away.

Molly rolled onto her side and pushed herself up to sitting. "You're welcome to come back anytime, you know." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then let it fall against her shoulders again. "I might not be as horny as you've been but I don't mind helping a girl out and I'm certainly not against having a good time."

"It was a good time, wasn't it?" Mary tilted her hips. The bed was wet beneath her arse. "Thank you, Molly. I—" She hoped she didn't have to come back; she hoped the problem would resolve itself, somehow. But if it didn't. She reached up and brushed her fingers over Molly's ringed nipple and watched her shiver. "I'd be happy to do this again."


End file.
